


Undisclosed Desires

by Dystopian_Dramaqueen



Series: Steamy Nights [5]
Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV), The Handmaid's Tale - Margaret Atwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM fetish, Consent discussions, Daddy Kink - ish, F/M, Fantasy, Filthy, GFD (gentle fem dom), Intimacy, Kink, Might get caught, Nick gives June EXACTLY what she wants, Normal healthy sexual decision making, Obsession, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safe in Canada, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sensual spanking, Sex at work, Sex in a Car, Smut, Trust, Upspoken Desire, sex in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopian_Dramaqueen/pseuds/Dystopian_Dramaqueen
Summary: June has a new hobby: reading erotica.Nick stumbles across some of the racier stories she has bookmarked.Thereby learning that June has kinks and unspoken desires he had been unaware of.He offers to rectify the situation by trying out some new things IRL.What follows is a series of moments and one shots. If you want their sexual relationship to remain vanilla please don’t read this story. It’s filthy, shameless smut. Enjoy! 🔥🔥🔥*** Chapter 13 Completes the Story for Now ***





	1. Mommy Time

\------------

 

June’s ears strain into the silence.

 

The only sound is deep steady breathing from Hannah and Holly. They haven’t moved in 15 minutes.  

 

She slowly… _so… slowly_ … sets their bedtime book, “Cat in the Hat” on the floor, and rolls to her hands and knees.

 

She crawls toward the bedroom door, cursing silently when her hand compresses a squeaky toy. _No problem_ ,  _I got this s_ he thinks- lifting her hand slowly. The duckie sucks in air silently and returns to its normal shape. No movement from the girls. Victory. _Experienced mom for the win._

 

She stands, stiff knees clicking loudly. Holly jumps in her sleep and tosses restlessly.

 

 _Fuck!_   June mouths silently. _Go back to sleep, I love you, go back to sleep_ she prays silently, standing perfectly still.

 

Holly never surfaces, rolling to her side and quickly settling back down.

 

With a sigh of relief, June tiptoes toward the bedroom door.

 

She steps onto a loose LEGO with her full body weight and suppresses an agonized scream, hands over her mouth.

 

She closes the remaining distance quickly, pulling the bedroom door almost shut behind her. She leans toward the cracked door and listens for another minute.

 

Nothing. Silence. Contented snores. She sighs with relief.

 

The girls are down. She checks her watch. 9pm. Friday night. _Party time._

 

Humming to herself, she gathers her supplies, setting a bowl of popcorn, a milky-way, and a glass of wine on the coffee table next to her. She’s dressed comfortably in a hoodie, pajama pants and socks.

 

This is June’s favorite time of day. Because it’s _her_ time. No work, no cleaning, nothing for anyone else. It’s the few hours a day she gets to herself.

 

She pulls her fluffiest blanket up to her chest, and pulls out her smartphone. Pops her ear-buds in and puts on her favorite Spotify station.


	2. Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June is deep in a Princess Bride Fanfic bender. #TeamWesley

 --------------

 

June nods her head deeply. Placing her phone on her chest **.**

 

She moves the popcorn bowl to her stomach. Munching contentedly.

 

She picks her phone back up and leaves a comment on the story.

 

_“That was excellent._

_T_ _he perfect blend of angst and fluff._

 _P_ _rincess Bride had a blend of both and you really captured it._

_Loved all the lines from the movie._

_SO HOT when he says “As you wish” with that deep voice, amirite?_

_Thanks for this great story. Keep writing!” ❤️❤️❤️_

 

She grabs another handful of popcorn. _Have I left kudos on this one yet? I wonder if she’s written anything else for these two?_

 

She clicks on the username and is delighted to see 24 more Princess Bride stories. All with Wesley /Buttercup’s relationship tagged. _Glad to see I’m not the only one with an unhealthy obsession with this couple._

 

She scrolls through them all. No idea where to start. Checks her watch. 9:30pm. Nick won’t be home from the gym for half an hour. Plenty of time.

 

The next story in line has thousands of hits and hundreds of comments. _Hmm. Popular._ She scans the tags. Not recognizing some of them. _The fuck is GFD?_ She glances at the rating. Explicit. She nods as understanding and curiosity dawn on her.

 

She pulls up her browser. Googles a few things. Intrigued by what she finds. Eyebrow up. Approving nod.

 

_That’s like...exactly what I’m into. In theory anyway. Holy shit there’s a name for that?_

 

She handles the rest of the Milky Way and finishes her wine.

 

_Traditional porn is so gross. This is so much better. It isn’t porn. It’s an honest discussion of sexuality. Complete with relationship arcs, happy endings. Definitely not porn. And even if it is…. it’s a free fucking country!_

 

She clicks the title and settles back into the couch. Munching contentedly. Musing that this activity...reading stories, written by women, about women owning their sexuality is definitely a feminist act of rebellion against Gilead and that anyone who disagrees can go fuck themselves.

 

———

 

_...Wesley tests the restraints but they hold. His wrists are firmly bound to the chair. His expression is unreadable. His blue eyes move to hers._

 

_“So. It’s to be torture?”_

 

_Buttercup smiles devilishly. Feeling a flush of arousal seeing this strong man bound and at her mercy. She loves being dominated by him. But tonight it is her turn._

 

_“The machine was nothing. I’m going to make you scream for me. But I can’t have the whole kingdom hearing you this time.”_

 

_He stares back, eyes defiant._

 

_“Do your worst.”_

 

_She walks over to the chair, dragging her finger along his muscled back._

_Noticing his quickened breathing and goosebumps that have appeared in response to her touch._

_Knowing he wants her as badly as she wants him._

 

_“I give the orders tonight. Is that clear?”_

 

_He looks at her, eyes gleaming with mischief and desire._

 

_“As you wish.”_

 

—————

 

June is jolted back to reality as her phone battery dies.

 

_No!! We were just getting to the good stuff._

 

She grabs Nick’s laptop from the side table and gets back to A03 quickly. She sees that there’s a new story posted. Only 10 hits so far, but it’s one of her favorite authors.

 

_Explicit. Nice._

 

She scans the tags: Dirty Talk, Smut, Porn without Plot, Sex, Erotic Spanking, Sensual Spanking, Daddy Kink, Praise Kink, Dom Wesley/Sub Buttercup, Semi Public Sex, Might Get Caught, Sex in a Barn

 

 _I’m really going down a weird rabbit hole here...._ She shrugs. _Fuck it. Let’s see where this goes._

 

—————————

 

_Buttercup has been stressed all week. She needs rough, hard sex. She needs to be dominated._

_She wants to provoke Wesley. She wants to drive him wild. Make him take her like an animal._

_The only way to get him in that state is to misbehave._

_Drive him insane with jealousy. With primal lust._

 

_She knows Wesley is deeply protective, possessive of her._

_Always watching her. She knows that he can’t stand other men’s eyes on her._

_So she dresses to draw attention to herself._

_Knowing it will also draw his delicious anger._

 

_She pulls on her skimpiest corset, pushing her breasts up into view._

_She selects a thin silky dress that shows every curve of her body- like a nightgown._

_Completely inappropriate attire. She dots his favorite perfume on her wrists and neck._

 

_She walks into the castle dining hall and the banquet falls silent._

_She feels hundreds of eyes on her._

_Her breath catches when she hears his deep voice in her ear._

 

_“You. Are in big trouble, Princess. Come with me so we can discuss your naughty behavior.”_

 

_She whispers back, heart pounding in anticipation. “Yes, Wesley. I’ve been very bad. I want you to teach me a lesson.”_

 

_He grabs her by the wrist and pulls her toward the privacy of the barn. Leaning in to nibble her ear gently._

 

_“As you wish.”_

 

————————-

 

June screams when she feels a hand on her shoulder. Jumping, throwing popcorn all over the couch. She slams the laptop shut. Heart pounding. _It’s Nick. Of course it’s Nick._

 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

“It’s ok. Sorry I didn’t hear you come in.”

 

“Smells great. What’s you make?”

 

June blows out a slow breath. Trying to slow her racing heart. Make her voice normal. “...meatloaf and potatoes. Yours is in the oven.”

 

“You ok?”

 

Nick stands behind her, rubbing the tension out of her shoulders with both hands.

 

“Mm-hmm.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

He walks around and sits on the couch beside her. Eyes on hers. “You’re being weird.”

 

She knows it’s their shared trauma making him hyper-vigilant. Assuming the worst. _God if he knew what had me sweating he wouldn’t worry at all._

 

“Just reading.”

 

“Something in the news? Gilead?” Scanning her face nervously.

 

June laughs. _A woman reading smutty fan fic. That's about the LEAST Gilead thing I can think of_ **.**  “I’m ok. Don’t worry.”

 

“Fine. Keep your secret. Just tell me if you need to talk, ok?”

 

“Ok.”

 


	3. Appetizers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick tries to get more information about June's sexual tastes. 
> 
> The conversation stimulates their appetite

\-------------------

 

Nick and June have date night two Saturdays a month. It’s a win for everyone involved. The babysitter makes double the going rate for keeping the kids overnight. The kids get extra sugar and movie time, having such a good time that there’s no guilt involved. The kids love date night as much as their parents do. And of course- Nick and June get their hands on each other.

 

Tonight they’re getting dinner at June’s favorite sushi place. It’s her birthday.

 

She gets a sushi assortment. Nick gets chicken teriyaki. June can’t help but notice an amused look as Nick eyes her food.

 

“What?”

 

Nick smiles at the table. “Nothing.”

 

She offers him an octopus tentacle. White sucker cups dangling from her chopsticks. “Try it, it’s good!”

 

He shakes his head with polite disgust. “I’m from the Midwest. We cook our food.”

 

She pops it in her mouth, shrugging. “Well I’m from the city and this is delicious. I like trying new things.”

 

Nick finds June’s eyes and nods knowingly.

 

\---------------

 

After dessert and coffee Nick pulls out a tiny gift wrapped box and a large black bag, tied with a red ribbon.

 

June blushes, surprised. “Aww, Nick- what are these?”

 

“See for yourself.”

 

The box contains a gold locket- with a picture of their family. Him, her, Holly and Hannah. He smiles when he sees how much she loves it. “So we’ll be close, even when we’re apart.”

 

She looks at him and smiles. “Aww, that’s so sweet! I told you I didn’t need presents this year!”

 

“No, I asked what you wanted for your birthday- and you said more sex. That’s a direct quote.”

 

June laughs. “Yeah. I remember that.” She pulls the tissue paper out of the big bag. It’s full of small black velvet bags. “What’s in these?” She looks up at him. He gives nothing away. She lifts a bag out and peeks inside. Silver handcuffs, lined with soft velvet padding. She looks at Nick and raises an eyebrow. “Are these… sex toys?”

 

He nods. Eyes on hers. Trying to gauge her reaction.

 

“This is exciting! Thanks! Wow...there are alot of bags in here…”

 

“I wasn’t sure what you wanted so I got one of everything. There’s a gift card too.”

 

June slides next to him in the booth and kisses his cheek. “Thanks!”

 

He looks down again. Tapping his thumb against the table. If June didn’t know better she’d think he was blushing. “Nick. What?”

 

“We can try other new things too. If you want.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I don’t want you to get bored. Tired of me. Of us.”

 

“I’ll never get tired of you.”

 

“Just don’t run off with your trainer.”

 

June laughs. “ _That_ guy? Gross! At least MY trainer doesn't TOUCH me all the time like yours does. Someone needs to put that bitch in her place.”

 

“He touched you today. Twice. When you were doing squats. I’m a guy. I know how guys think. He wasn’t thinking about your technique.”

 

“Ooohhh…” June smiles devilishly. “Are you _jealous_?”

 

“Of that guy? Fuck no. But he shouldn’t touch you like that.”

 

June strokes a finger down Nick’s chest. Admittedly a little turned on by his possessiveness. Even if it’s just joking. “Maybe... you should get in a fight. Protect me. Claim me. Kick his ass and carry me out of there over your shoulder and fuck me in the car.” She stares at Nick. Heart beating a little faster. 

 

Nick rolls his eyes. Very uncomfortable.

 

June continues. “No seriously, that’s kinda hot. Possessive Nick. Mmmm.”

 

She stops when she sees he’s not playing along.

 

“Nick… _you_ are all I want. Just you. K? What makes you think I need anything else?”

 

“It feels like you’ve been leaving hints around the house.”

 

“What hints?” June sees him reading her face. When she fails to connect the dots he sighs. “The stack of romance novels under the bed?”

 

“Are you spying on me? Going through my stuff? Don’t I get any privacy?”

 

He shrugs. “Is it spying if you leave it on my laptop?”

 

 _Oh. Shit._ It comes to June in a flash. _Last weekend. The fanfic bender._

 

“Was it… still there… when you went to work?”

 

Nick nods.

 

June blushes. “Did you... _read_...any of it?”

 

Nick nods.

 

“Which story?”

 

“All of it...everything you had bookmarked.”

 

June’s stomach is a knot of arousal and embarrassment. This is either the weirdest or sexiest moment of all time. “Really?”

 

Nick nods again, holding her gaze. Smile playing at the corner of his mouth as he sees signs of arousal.

 

They’re usually pretty turned on by this time on date night. But this conversation has ratcheted the tension up to a whole new level.

 

June goes on the offense. Uncomfortable being caught unawares by a conversation she WANTED to have. This is her smut. This is her kink. She needs to reclaim the power position. She makes her expression bored. Disinterested.

 

“What... you read some smut and you think you know what I like?"

 

“Maybe. Got some new ideas.”

 

_Sweet Jesus._

Nick decides to go for broke. “All of the stories involved the same things. Are those things you want us to try?”

 

June slides closer and runs her hand over his thigh slowly. “What I _want_ is to get you so turned on you can’t think straight. So desperate that you fuck me like an animal.”

 

Nick’s eyelids lower a little and his eyes darken. It’s subtle, but reading subtle cues from his body is her specialty.

 

June finds his dick with her fingertips. Already hard.

 

She lowers her voice to a purr and strokes him gently through his pants. The medium pressure he likes. A barely noticeable shift in his breathing tells her it feels good. She whispers. “I love making you lose control. There is nothing hotter than angry horny Nick. _Primal_ Nick.”

 

Nick nods and turns toward her, sliding his left arm around her shoulders. Right hand on her thigh. He leans in slowly like he’s going to whisper a secret. Voice husky. Deep.

 

“You shouldn’t talk like that.”

 

He brushes the hair off her shoulder and nuzzles her neck slowly. Tracing her skin with his open mouth. Breath warm. June whimpers.

 

He centers his lips over her ear and continues whispering as his hand slides up her thigh, under the silk of her dress. Pace of his hand matching the slow, steady words in her ear.

 

“When you talk like that- It makes me want to slip my fingers into your pretty little cunt.”

 

June’s eyes flutter shut. Her heart races. 

 

His fingertips explore her through her panties. Gently teasing up and down her slit. Touch featherlight. The sensation makes June lightheaded with arousal. Blood rushing to his touch. Her knees spread unconsciously to make more space for him. She can’t see the grin this puts on his face. He continues his provocation.

 

“...is that what you want? You want me to touch you? In front of all these people?”

 

June presses herself forward, grinding against his hand in response. Nick grows bolder at her confirmation. Slipping his hand aggressively under her panties, cupping her womanhood. Soaking wet.

 

“You do want it. Look how bad you want it. Naughty girl, aren’t you?  I could just slide you onto my lap. Fuck you right here. No one would have to know.”

 

June nods furiously. Chest heaving.

 

Nick smiles. Breathing hard himself as his middle finger slips between her lips. Earning him a gasp from June and more subtle thrusting.

 

He tsk’s and shakes his head.

 

“I can’t fuck you here. You’d have to be quiet. And you don’t want to be quiet. You want to scream for me, don’t you June. I think we should take this back home where no one else can hear the way you beg for it.”

 

June’s body is made of liquid fire. She’s going to pass out anytime now. Or die.

 

Nick’s fingers stop their slow circling. “If you can’t wait- if you need it now- I’ll fuck you right here. In front of all of these people. It’s your choice. Just say the word.”

 

He leans back in the booth. Chest rising and falling quickly. Pupils blown out, eyelids low. He withdraws his hand from between her legs and slides the pad of his finger along his lower lip. Eyes on hers, he licks his lip -eyes closing with a quiet moan of appreciation of her essence.

 

He relaxes back on his elbows, raising his eyes to hers. Silently telling June it’s her move.

 

“Home.” She squeaks out.

 

A devilish smirk plays at the corner of his mouth. “As you wish.”

 

June asks for the check in a strangled voice. She does NOT leap across the table. She does NOT fuck him senseless on the floor.

 

She should get a fucking medal for restraint like this.

 


	4. Backseat Serenade

\-------------------------

 

They don’t touch again. Or talk. Or look at each other as they pay the check, gather their bags and leave the restaurant. The picture of restraint. June, meanwhile. Is thinking of restraints. The ones that she now owns.

 

They get to the car. Get the bags into the trunk.

 

But that’s as far as they get. The facade crumbles and they lose it. Groping and kissing their way to the back seat.

 

_June straddles Nick’s lap, hovering over him, holding his face and kissing him furiously as he unbuckles his belt and shoves his pants and underwear down, cock springing free._

 

_He fists one hand in her hair, holding her face close to his. Crushing his lips into hers, devouring her mouth. _

 

_His other hand jerks her panties to the side, checking her readiness with a finger. Finding her even wetter than before, he moans lustily into her mouth._

 

_She grabs him by the base of his thick shaft. She lubricates his tip with her juices and guides him to her entrance._

_He sits straight up, hands on her ass, pulling her down onto his aching erection._

_His grip tightens on her hips, and he pulls her down into his rough thrusts._

_S_ _he rocks her hips, grinding down. Moving perfectly with him. Deepening their impacts._

 

_Nick leans forward, mouth over her ear as he continues pumping into her._

_Fucking her on his lap. As promised. Still fully dressed._

_Voice gruff and raspy. Somehow still in control enough to play the game._

_“Like this? Is this what you need?”_

 

_June can’t answer. Unable to speak due to the climax shattering her mind._

_She arches her head back and braces a hand against the door of the car. Coming so hard._

_Her hips grind down onto him as her core spasms around him and she claws at his shoulders._

_He’s right. She likes being loud._

_Her screams pull Nick over with her. He thrusts up hard and is gone too with a loud groan._

 

They share a smile as they catch their breath.

 

Nick tucks himself back into his pants, slides her panties back into place. They kiss sweetly for a minute. June slides off his lap. They sit side by side resting in the back seat. Nick wipes his face.

 

June draws a heart in window steam. Drawing their initials inside. N+J

 

She looks over with a coy expression. “You like that kinky stuff tonight or was it too weird?”

 

Nick shoots her a look. Rolls his eyes.

 

She holds her hands up defensively.  “Just checking in. Communication, check ins and aftercare are key parts of all of this. Seriously, though- was it weird? Dirty talk? Semi public touching? Loud sex in the backseat of a parked car? Deviant behavior.”

 

Nick looks at her lovingly. “What do you think.”

 

“You hated it.”

 

His smile is all the answer she needs.

  
  



	5. An Acquired Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June likes it rough.  
> This is 100% Nick's fault.

\---------------------------------------------

 

June knows how lucky she is. Most people don't have such a fantastic sex life. She has no complaints. Nick is a skilled and generous lover. Their chemistry is off the charts, their lovemaking frequent and satisfying.  

 

But one encounter stands out as her favorite- above all others- unparalleled in intensity. Too hot to replicate. Just too freakin hot. The first time at the Boston Globe. The fight beforehand- that adrenaline rush must have been to blame. Whatever the reason- Nick getting rough in bed again has become her number one fantasy.

 

She shivers- remembering the ferocious look in Nick’s eyes when she bit him. He knew exactly what she wanted. To forget. To escape. He needed it just as badly as she did. Freedom. Abandon.

 

He took complete control of her body. Flipping her over, fisting her hair and fucking her so hard. So good. Fucking her until she forgot everything but the sound of his name on her lips and his gasps in her ear. 

 

She wasn’t the same after that. It changed her. It felt too good- and like all drugs that unlock extreme pleasure- it left her mind permanently altered and searching for the next dose.

 

She’s started exploring erotica in an attempt to quench her thirst. But it’s only made things worse. Because now her mind has even darker, increasingly kinky paths to wander. She’s built a collection of books, stories and videos featuring dark handsome men with secret pasts. It was meant to be an outlet. A way to blow off steam, relieve the pressure. A way to explore her undisclosed desires without fucking her husband into an early grave. During their marathon session at the Globe she’d been insatiable. Literally fucking him to exhaustion and still wanting more.

 

Sometimes- late at night - she stays up reading in bed. Laying next to Nick -watching his chest rise and fall in the darkness- She imagines these acts, these stories featuring Nick. Punishment. Domination. Bondage. Submission. Memory and fantasy blend together, overwhelming her with arousal. When the urge becomes too strong to fight she lets her fingers wander down her body - slipping under her pajama pants as the images resurface. She feels the carnal hunger. Raw. Insatiable. She feels Nick. Hard breaths in her ear. Rough calloused hands on her breasts. Kicking her legs apart. Pulling her back into his savage thrusts. Pinning her hands to the wall. Voice husky and deep. Not even trying to hold back his erotic moaning. Coming hard and loud. June has to muffle her moans to keep from waking him as she comes. Thighs clenched together. Sometimes her movements make him stir- turning towards her in his sleep, throwing an arm around her, pulling her close and nuzzling into her. In these moments the darkness makes her bold and she imagines waking him. Telling him exactly what’s on her mind. Just what has her so hot and bothered. What she wants him to do to her. But she doesn’t. She catches her breath and falls asleep spooning him, temporarily sated.

 

Nick would give her anything. Do anything for her. All she’d have to do is ask.

 

But how do you ask for THAT when your husband is a gentleman who respects your body? When he understands your history of rape and sexual trauma? When _his_ biggest turn on is letting _you_ be in control? When all of those things are why you love him?

 

“I _could_ just ask…” she thinks. But instantly abandons the idea as soon as she tries to find words for the feeling.

 

“Hey Nick- I was wondering if you could ….not be so gentle? Fuck me like you’re mad at me? Tie me up and spank me? It’s not things she should want. But knowing that doesn’t make her want it any less.

 

It’s become a bit of an obsession. To somehow get Nick in that headspace again. To make him want it like that as much as she does. At least one more time.

 


	6. Red Means Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A casual discussion of limits and safe words.

 

June eyes Nick in the mirror as they brush their teeth.

 

He glances over. “What?”

 

“I’m still embarrassed.”

 

“About what?”

 

“The stuff you read.” She turns back to her own reflection in the mirror. After a pause she spits. “Do you think spanking is weird?”

 

He looks over. “What?”

 

June spits. “Like… in the bedroom... is that…?”

 

Nick raises his eyebrows and shrugs. Brushing aggressively to avoid having to answer.

 

June gets more direct, turns to him, toothbrush in hand.

 

“Do you think I’m a pervert? Are you like… disgusted by my sexual perversions now?”

 

Nick laughs, smiling widely. He spits out the toothpaste. “You’re not a pervert.”

 

“Really?”

 

He shakes his head adamantly, pulling her into a hug. “Don’t worry about it. I’m not weirded out.”

 

June nods against his chest and sighs. Then after a pause... “Is there anything that WOULD...weird you out?”

 

Nick raises an eyebrow nervously. “What?”

 

“Anything you’d never be okay with?”

 

“Um... I don’t want anything _in_ me except your tongue.”

 

“No problem. What else?”

 

“No pee.”

 

June laughs. “Yeah obviously.”

 

“I don’t want to be choked. I like breathing.”

 

June nods. Waiting for him to continue.

 

Nick shrugs. “That’s all I can think of.”

 

June rinses her toothbrush. “Cool. Same for me.”

 

They smile in the mirror.

 

Nick clears his throat repeatedly.

 

June looks over. “What’s up?”

 

“We should talk about safe words.”

 

June nods. “Definitely.”

 

Nick nods. “I like the stoplight one. Green is good, yellow is slow down/check in, red is stop.”

 

June smiles and nods. Loving that he’s clearly done some research. “Sounds good.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been editing this story for entirely too long. Next up: smut. These are just laying the groundwork. It's gonna be good, I promise.


	7. Research: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June conducts scientific experiments to see what Nick is into. Some are successful. Some are not.

 

Waiting for Nick to read her mind has not been fruitful.

 

So June decides to proceed scientifically. 

 

 **First question:** what is Nick’s experience level with S&M? She examines the evidence, pulling out the bag of sex toys he got for her birthday.

 

She spreads everything out on their bed. Handcuffs (padded). Blindfold. Lube (unflavored). Feather tickler.

 

Underwhelming. 

 

Nothing for restraining the lower limbs. No nipple clamps. Nothing designed for insertion or vibration. Noted absence of props for impact play. 

 

 **Conclusion:** Nick is a beginner. This is not a bad thing. He's a blank slate. Clay to be molded by her eager fingers. 

 

 **Second question:** What turns Nick on? As a man of few words, she'd need trial and error to answer this question. June orders a sexy card game, a dirty DVD and a costume to assist with her research. 

 

                           ---------------------

 

Her shipment arrives a week later in an unmarked box. 

 

She eyes the deck of cards. “Bondage for Beginners.” Nick is good at taking instructions. June is too embarrassed to ask for what she wants. This may be the perfect solution. She cracks the deck open and flips through the cards. Admittedly irritated at how boring the first several are. 

 

“Slowly undress me.”

“I want you to watch me touch myself.”

“Tell me what you think about when you touch yourself.”

 

June’s brows furrow together. _We are way past all of this. Come on card game. Help me out here._ She flips to the end of the deck. Hoping this wasn’t a waste of money. Her eyebrow rises. A blush spreading across her cheeks as she sees the instructions she was hoping for. _Here we go. That’s more like it._

 

“Do I have to tie you up, or are you going to be good?”

“Bend over. I’m going to spank you.”

“Fuck me hard. Don’t hold back.”

 

She removes the boring cards and shuffles her favorites to the front. Stacking the deck, so to speak. _This is gonna be fun._

 

\--------------------

 

**Experiment 1: Sexy Card Game**

 

Nick unlocks the apartment door- to find the soft glow of flickering candle light. June is sitting on the couch, watching him.  Dressed up. Hair and makeup done. His favorite black sundress with tiny white flowers. Her highest heels. A bottle of red wine and 2 full glasses next to her, shimmering in the candle light.

 

He checks his watch nervously. Certain he’d missed a date, anniversary, something. 9:30pm. Tuesday. He looks up, confused. Should just be a regular night. But clearly something’s up. He closes the door behind him. Trying to hide his confusion. “Hey.”

 

“Hey” June replies in her sultriest voice.

 

“You look... incredible.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Nick swallows. She’s not making this easy. He’s gonna have to admit he forgot whatever this is.

 

“Special occasion?”

 

June nods. “Waiting for my lover.”

 

That gets a smile out of him. He nods. “Lucky guy.”

 

June nods. “I was hoping we could try something new tonight.”

 

Nick nods. Dropping his keys and wallet on the table. Slipping his jacket off. Glad he showered at the gym. “Definitely. What’d you have in mind?”

 

He sits next to her on the couch.

 

She hands him the deck of cards. “These have...suggestions for things we could do. I’ve already taken out the ones I veto. We have to do whatever the card says.”

 

Nick smirks. “Do I get to veto any?”

 

“Nope.”

 

Nick smiles, automatically shuffling the deck much to June’s dismay.

 

He draws a card, his eyebrows go up but then he nods approval. He loosens his tie. He unbuttons and rolls his shirtsleeves up. Sets the card on the coffee table, face down.

 

June shakes her head curiously. “Aren’t you gonna show me the card?

 

Nick stands, takes Junes hands and pulls her to standing. Ignoring her.

 

He takes her face in his hands and kisses her. Parting her lips with his. Tongue soft and sweet and warm. Mouth commanding but gentle. She feels familiar butterflies in her stomach. Goosebumps all over her body. It’s embarrassing how quickly her body surrenders to him. But it can’t be helped. She wants him. She’s always wanted him.

 

June's knees get weak all at once. She grabs his shoulders to steady herself. Nick feels her sway and pulls her hips into his, holding her steady against him as he kisses her deeply. She can feel him stiffening in his pants already. Full and firm for her. He wants her too. Heat rises to her chest and cheeks. 

 

Nick breaks away from her lips, moving his mouth to the sensitive skin of her neck. Trailing soft kisses down her neck and chest. He kneels in front of her. Smoothing his hands around her hips. Kissing her stomach as his hands slide under her dress and up her thighs. He pushes her dress up to find that she's worn his favorite panties. Delicate white lace. He kisses her there. Slowly. Brushing the fabric with his lips. Warming her with his breath. Pulling her hips closer to him. His arousal becoming clear. Squeezing her ass sensuously as his breath quickens and he continues to kiss her hungrily through the thin fabric.

 

June’s fingers thread through his black curls. He looks up at her, sharp features softening with a smile when he sees her expression of helpless desire. He keeps his eyes on hers as he hooks his fingers around her panties, dragging them down her legs. Slowly. Too slowly. Painfully slowly. Jesus. She uses every ounce of energy to not moan.

 

She steps out, and moves to remove her heels. Nick tsk's. "Leave them on."

 

June's belly aches. A twisting pressure building already. Her heart is racing. He kisses her belly. Her thighs. Nothing between his mouth and her skin. Taking time to drag his lips over her skin- soft and warm- leaving every nerve on fire. He whispers. Voice husky and low. “Sit down.”

 

She does, sitting on the couch. Nick kneels in front of her, between her legs, pulling her hips to the edge. He slides his hands to her knees, guiding her legs apart with gentle pressure. He pushes her skirt up around her hips again. “Watch.” He bends down to her, his tongue touches her softly- her head arches back, and Nick pulls away abruptly.

 

June goes rigid, eyes snapping open. “What the hell? Why’d you stop? That felt so good!”

 

Nick smirks devilishly. “The card said- to give you oral pleasure. But if you take your eyes off mine I have to stop.” He raises and eyebrow and shrugs.

 

June watches with lidded eyes as Nick lowers down to her again until only his eyes are visible. Dark and smoldering with mischief. Holding her gaze, he kisses her lightly. Her hips jerk at the sensation but she keeps her eyes locked on his.  

 

“Very good.” he whispers.

 

It’s too much. Too intense. His eyes are so gorgeous. Deep dark, luscious, burning. He holds her gaze as he explores her body with his tongue. Savoring her like a rare delicacy.  Then he makes it so much worse. His soft warm lips surround her clit and suck gently.

 

Red alert. Call the fucking fire department. Too fucking hot. Game over.

 

_Her head keeps arching back involuntarily, eyes clenching shut in bliss_

_Her inability to hold his gaze stretches one minute of oral pleasure out to ten._

_June begs him to fuck her._

_Nick checks in, asking if this is a "yellow" or "red" situation._

_June decides to not use her safe word as she is actually quite enjoying herself and doesn't want him to stop._

_Nick slides a finger inside her to massage her in rhythm with his tongue._

_June breaks. Pulling him on top of her violently._

_Whimpering into frantic kisses._

_Unbuckling his belt, pushing his pants off his hips, pulling his cock free and pulling him inside her._

_Unsatisfied with Nick’s slow lovemaking, she flips them over and rides him mercilessly to a blinding climax._

_She concludes that this first experiment was a success. Card game for the win._

 

 


	8. Research: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June conducts scientific experiments to see what Nick is into. Some are successful. Some are not.

 

**Experiment 2: Sexy Movie**

 

June glances over at Nick. She can tell he's uncomfortable. Jaw clenched. Muscles tense. Eyes distant.

 

She reaches over to touch his leg. “You ok?”

 

He looks over at her, snapping back to reality. Nodding. “Yeah. Fine.”

 

June turns back to the movie. 50 shades of Grey. It seemed appropriate. A movie about one partner trying to acclimate the other to their interest in S&M.

 

She looks over again to find Nick on his phone checking email. She smiles affectionately. Wondering if he’s uncomfortable watching something dirty in front of her. _Oh my sweet, sweet Nick._ She checks in again. “The writing’s terrible, but what do you think about the story?”

 

Nick sighs. “It’s fine.” He puts his phone down and sinks lower on the couch. Pulling the hood of his sweatshirt up.

 

“Nick, talk to me. What’s in your head?”

 

Nick looks at her. Trying to gauge how much honesty she wants. He shakes his head. He gestures at the TV. “I don’t like it. The guy’s a creep. He’s stalking her. How’d he get in her apartment?”

 

June shrugs, turning her eyes back to the TV. _Damn, he’s right. That is kind of creepy._ “Hang on. We’re almost to the good part.”

 

\------------------------------

 

The movie progresses and Christian Grey finally takes Anna Steele to his sex dungeon. “The Red Room.” June turns to check Nick’s reaction, to find him asleep, head on the back of the couch. Snoring softly. She smacks his chest gently. “Wake up, it’s the good part.”

 

Nick's head jerks up, he rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands. Mumbling sleepily. “Sorry. What’d I miss?”

 

June slides closer to him on the couch. “Ok. so they’re about to do all the stuff they talked about.”

 

Nick yawns and settles his head back, closing his eyes again. “She seemed really scared of that stuff. I don’t want to watch this.”

 

“She wants him to do that stuff. She knows he’d never hurt her. She trusts him. He wants to make her feel good.”

 

“Well as long as she enjoys herself.” Nick murmurs, slipping back into sleep.

 

“Doesn’t that look hot?” June gestures at the TV. Anna is nude. Blindfolded. Her wrists bound above her head. Christian is circling her, dragging the edge of a riding crop along her stomach.

 

Nick cracks an eye open and winces. “Hitting women isn’t my thing.”

 

June’s stomach sinks. _Well fuck._ She’s on her second glass of wine and in a mood to plead her case. “It’s like a game. It’s about delaying the pleasure- drawing it out- heightening the senses. Like tantra. Some people do sensual massages, some people do this.”

 

“This does not look like a massage. This looks like torture.”

 

“It’s just a ritualized game. They start with key words. To make sure they both want to play. The dominant partner is “master” or “daddy” or “sir” or whatever. The submissive partner gets a diminutive name like princess or kitten. They have pre-determined rules. If the rules are broken, he restrains her, lecures her, punishes her, then they fuck.”

 

Nick rubs his eyes, yawning again. “Why don’t they just fuck?”

 

“This makes it hotter. Builds up more chemicals in your brain for a bigger climax. It’s science.”

 

Nick looks over at her with a smile. “Fine, I’ll watch. Tell me the backstory again. I missed the beginning.”

 

June hears herself giving a brief summary. “Ok so Christian is this rich powerful man.” She stops herself. _Who keeps women as sex slaves in his home. He has a driver dressed in black. Christian Grey is Waterford._ Her stomach twists. She clicks the TV off.

 

Nick sits up. “You ok?”

 

June nods. “Lets’ get ice cream.”

 

“Don’t you want to finish your movie?”

 

“Nah it sucks. The reviews were right.”

 


	9. Research: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June's final experiment uncovers some of Nick's past trauma. She's able to shift gears and save the encounter.

 

**Experiment 3: Role Play**

 

 

Nick looks up from his desk when June walks into their home office, closing and locking the door behind her.

 

She's dressed in a naughty school girl costume. Blue eyes shining playfully. Long blonde hair hanging off her shoulders. White button down shirt tied to expose her breasts and stomach. Tiny plaid skirt. White thigh high stockings. Black heels. She leans on the door, fidgeting one foot on the floor, twisting her hands in front of her.

 

Nick automatically closes his laptop. Nodding appreciatively. Eyes devouring her already. Lidded and dark by the time they reach hers. 

 

June smiles suggestively. "I've been bad."

 

Nick smirks. Gestures her to come sit on his lap. "Tell me. What's going on?"

 

June smiles. "I'm failing your class. I'm here to see if there's anything I can do to get my grade up?"

 

Nick studies her face. Eyes narrowing, like he's battling some thought in his mind. "How old are you?" 

 

"Old enough."

 

She sees something snap shut in Nick's mind. His body language changes. Colder now. She continues. "Isn't there  _anything_ I can do to get a better grade?"

 

Nick sighs. "Study harder."

 

June frowns. Not getting why he isn't playing along.

 

She moves to unbutton his shirt. He stops her hand. "I'm your teacher. We shouldn't do this."

 

June ignores him, kissing his neck. Nick shakes his head. "When there's a power differential consent is impossible. Did you know that?"

 

June pulls away. Breaking character. "Jesus, Nick. You're killin' my vibe."

 

He shakes his head. Hating the disappointed look on her face. "Sorry. I'll try harder."

 

He kisses June's neck. Massaging her chest through her shirt. But his movements are measured. Controlled. The complete opposite of what she's going for. 

 

June pulls away. Worried. "Nick, what's wrong? You ok?"

 

Nick shakes his head, eyes down. "Sorry."

 

She stops completely. Taking his face in her hands. "Babe. Talk to me."

 

He sighs. Words tumbling out. "I don’t want to fuck a child. That role play will never be hot for me. I’m so sorry."

 

 _Shit._ It hits June like a ton of bricks. _Eden. Jesus. A child coming onto him against his will. God I suck at this._

 

"No, thank you for telling me. I get it." She nods, smiling. Nick finds her eyes. Nodding back. Glad she understands. 

 

June thinks quickly. She straddles him and leans in to kiss his neck. The spot he really likes. She rocks her hips on his, grinding slowly. She hears a low rumble in his throat and a catch in his breath that tells her it feels good. She nibbles his earlobe. Whispering in his ear. "What _is_ hot for you?"

 

Nick swallows thickly. Hands tightening on her hips. "You." He whispers back. 

 

June pulls away again. Reading his face, finding no lie. "Bullshit. You don't just think about me."

 

Nick bites his lip and nods. Eyes smoldering. 

 

June blushes and shakes her head. "Seriously. What's your thing? Your kink?"

 

"Making you feel good. Watching you lose it when I get it right. Giving you what you want."

June feels her insides twist.  _Jesus Fucking Christ, Nick. That is the perfect line._

 

She chuckles, trying to stay cool. "When I _lose it_?"

 

Nick nods. "Your cheeks get flushed. Your eyelids get low. You breathe really fast. You get... desperate. It's so hot."

June feels her cheeks burning. "Really?"

Nick nods. Face serious. "There’s nothing better for me."

June kisses him hard. Flattered. Genuinely. She'd expected some secret fantasy. But all he wants is her. 

 

She breaks the kiss, incredibly turned on. Murmuring, breathless. "Tell me to do something. If I don't do it, punish me. That's what I want. I want you in charge."

 

Nick breathes heavy. Into it. Kissing her hard. Murmuring into her lips. Voice low and dominant. "Take this off. Go put on that lingerie I bought you. Get the handcuffs. Wait for me on the bed."

 

June's heart stops. She bites her lip and smiles at him, eyes shining. "Mmmmm... yes sir." _Fuck yes. It's happening._ _Thank God. It's finally happening._

 

She heads to their room. Pulls out the gorgeous lingerie he bought her. She throws it back in the drawer.  _Fuck that._ She pulls on one of his white t-shirts and a plain pair of panties. Heart racing already at the idea of getting in trouble with him. She stands in the corner to wait for him. 

 

When he opens the bedroom door a few minutes later, he looks her up and down. Shaking his head slightly. "God you're so fucking beautiful." 

 

June blushes again. "Nick. Focus." Admittedly a little irritated that he didn't notice her disobedience so far. 

 

Nick's eyes snap to hers. "Right." He swallows again. Visibly agitated. "Let's just fuck. Come here." 

 

June shakes her head no. 

 

His eyebrow goes up. "Come here."

 

June smiles back, eyes shimmering with rebellion. "No." 

 

Nick smiles. Finally understanding. "Are you _disobeying_ me? What should we do about that?"

 

June nods. "I’m sorry Mr. Blaine. I’ve been really bad and I know you need to teach me a lesson." She crosses the room and pushes him down on the bed. Climbing onto his lap, straddling him. Boxing his shoulders in with her hands. Blonde hair hanging over her shoulders.

 

She presses down into his lap. He's rock hard. She starts up a slow rocking motion with her hips. She unbuttons his shirt slowly. Revealing his heaving chest beneath. She finds his eyes. He's a mess. He's into it.  _Excellent._

 

She leans to his ear. "I got too distracted to follow instructions. I was thinking about your hands on me. How good you make me feel. And look what happened." She takes his hand and guides it to her soaked panties. His eyes rise to hers. Glazed over, lidded. He's wrecked. Seconds from fucking her into next week. 

 

June makes her final move, lowering her voice to a pouty purr. Fidgeting with his undershirt and avoiding his gaze. "It hurts down there, Mr. Blaine. It's all achy and swollen. Can you make it feel better before you spank me?"

Before she can think she’s clinging to his shoulders as he stands, scooping her up, moving them to the floor. 

He's kissing her hard and pulling the shirt off over her head. 

He breaks the kiss, breathing his words quickly as he kisses down her body. Peeling her panties off slowly. Trailing kisses down her legs. 

 

"You’re right. You have been _very very_ naughty. Getting me _so_ hard for you. Making me want you _this_ much. You _do_ need to be punished. I'm going to go down on you for ten minutes. Keep your eyes on mine or I’m gonna stop. If you do well I’ll fuck you. If not straight to bed and no sex for a week."

 

He settles between her legs, scooting her closer to him, anchoring her against the floor, bracing her hips. Bending down to her, dark eyes smoldering on hers.

 

_FUCK. YES._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10: It all comes together. June gets what she wants.  
> Chapter 11: Fem-Dom


	10. Working it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get entirely out of hand at the gym. June’s been dropping hints for weeks. Nick’s been paying attention- and gives her exactly what she needs.

June’s had to shelve her kink project. There are more pressing matters at hand.

 

Nick’s trainer- a spandex clad life sized Barbie-doll- has become increasingly physical with him. Handsy. Touchy-feely. Flirty, even.

 

At first June ignored her instincts. Giving Barbie the benefit of the doubt. Maybe all trainers touch their clients like that. Maybe all trainers correct their posture between sets. Congratulate them with back rubs. Laugh hysterically and bat their fake eyelashes. Maybe this is just good customer service.

 

But every week Barbie spent more time with her hands on Nick’s body. It became clear that this was no accident.

 

And Nick didn’t seem to notice. Of course he didn’t. Because he’s oblivious to all women aside from June. June is his entire focus, his entire world. This is exactly the kind of innocence that malignant home wreckers prey upon.

 

This behavior will not be tolerated.

 

\--------------------------------------

It had been almost two weeks without sex. Courtesy of a stomach virus that Holly brought home from daycare. Two weeks taking turns sleeping on the couch in the girls room. Two weeks of late night puke patrol.

  

But date night had finally arrived. The kids were all better and happily tucked in with the sitter.

 

Suffice it to say June was ready for some time alone with Nick. Based on prior experience, She knew the chance of hot sex after the gym was HIGH, so she pulled out all the stops. Personal grooming, champagne, a new spotify play list, candles scattered around the apartment. She even treated herself to some new gym clothes.

 

On the drive to the gym she keeps glancing over at him and smiling. Thinking about getting him home after.

 

The first half hour Nick works with his trainer while she does cardio. Then they switch. She kisses his cheek at the door and heads for the locker room. 

 

After a quick shower, she spreads her haul out on the changing room counter. New clothes from Victoria’s Secret.

 

She pulls on the neon pink push up bra, tight black tank top and tight pink cheerleader shorts that *barely* cover her ass. _Barely_. No underwear.  

 

She takes the time to do full hair and makeup. Not her usual messy ponytail. _Fucking beach curls motherfucker._

 

Nick has a thing about her hair being down.

 

She applies pink lip gloss. Eye liner. Mascara. She softens her skin with his favorite coconut scented lotion.

 

She checks herself in the mirror. Nodding approval. _Jesus I look amazing. I look like I’m going to a club.  I should take a selfie. I may never look this good again._ She briefly considers making this her go-to gym outfit. _Nah. One day only. It’s date night. I’m on a mission._

 

She sneaks to the treadmill while Nick finishes up core work. Sit ups and planks.

 

June’s favorite TV show is on, but as she jogs, her eyes are on him. He’s doing bench presses now. Lying on his back with his eyes closed. Sweat beading on his brow. He takes a few breaths to center himself. Then bites his lip, lifts the barbell and pumps out ten slow reps. He stands and wipes his face with his t- shirt- flashing his tight abs.

 

June bites her lip. Enjoying her own personal porn intro. Too hot. Criminally hot. Just not fair.

 

But the scene is ruined. Nick’s fucking trainer walks over and puts her hand on his back. Rubbing and circling familiarly. June feels her brows cinch together. A primal jealous rage rises. _No one should see you sweaty on your back but me. No one else should touch you like that._

 

She blows out a deep breath, reminding herself that they are paying this woman to design workouts for Nick. So he can fuck her against the wall of their bedroom. _His trainer is not actually a threat._

 

June turns her attention to the TV. But within seconds her eyes flick back over. Bitch still has her hand on his back. Lower now. _I am NOT paying you to touch him. Touching my husband is not in your job description. Fuck this noise._

 

June steps off the treadmill. She walks over, interrupting their conversation with a wide fake smile aimed at Barbie.

 

“I’m sorry. I need to talk to my husband. Can you give us a minute?”

 

The woman holds her gaze with an innocent smile. June raises her eyebrows.

 

Barbie retreats. _Victory._

 

Nick turns, smiling when he sees June.

 

“Hey.”

 

He wraps her her a hug. She pulls back and holds his gaze. “You almost done?”

 

“Almost. One more set.” “Ok.” June says. Leaning to his ear. “If she touches you again we’re going to have problems. I’m going to get in a fight and you’ll have to bail me out of jail.”

 

He smiles. “Got it. I’ll finish up and grab a shower.”

 

“Ok.” June smiles and kisses him.

 

“Ok.” He repeats back, smiling. He kisses her. Pulling her hips to his.

 

_Something changes. Like the sensory information from his hands finally makes it to his caveman brain. The spandex. The lack of underwear. The makeup. The hair._

 

He pulls back, looking her up and down, like he doesn’t recognize her. He pulls her back into another hug. He whispers in her ear. “You look amazing. New outfit?”

 

June nods and whispers “I was watching you workout and I got all wet down there. I had to change clothes. Didn’t have any extra undies unfortunately.”

 

Nick’s eyes clench closed. Jaw clenched. Color draining from his face.

 

June smiles inwardly but keeps her face even. She hadn’t expected to make her move this early, but he’s ripe for the picking. Once he gets turned on there’s no going back. She slows her voice, making it sultry and low. “I feel so _exposed_...Can you watch and protect me? There are a lot of big scary men in here. Just make sure they’re not staring at my ass, ok?”

 

Nick’s eyebrows knit together. He swallows thickly and nods.

 

June walks to her trainer. They shake hands and get started. Arm weights.

 

She admires herself in the mirror. _DAMN, I look good in this outfit._

 

She feels a familiar tingle. Warmth on her back. She glances in the mirror to see Nick watching her. She returns her eyes to her own in the mirror.

 

June decides to give Nick a taste of his own medicine. See how he likes a handsy trainer. She purposely arches her back the wrong way. Forcing her trainer to correct her posture. Hands on her hips and low back. She glances in the mirror. To find Nick no longer leaning on the wall, but standing, arms crossed. Looking… concerned. Uncomfortable.

 

June smiles to herself. _That’s what I thought._ She repeats this provocation. Purposefully fucking up her technique.

 

During a water break, Nick pulls her aside. “So mine can’t touch me but this guy can feel you up?”

 

June shrugs innocently. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I just suck at squats today.”

 

Nick looks irritated. Bothered. Like he can’t stand to watch anymore.

 

June goes in for the kill. She locks her eyes on his. “He’s just doing his job. Keeping me in check.  _Someone’s gotta teach me a lesson.”_

 

Nick has her wrist in his grasp. He’s speaking to her trainer.

 

“I need a word with my wife. Excuse us.”  

 

He pulls her, walking quickly to the family changing room. He closes and locks the door behind them, backing her up and kissing her against the door. He forces a few shuddery breaths to calm himself. Forehead pressed to hers.

 

“You have my attention.”

 

“Good. I was hoping you could fuck me **really** hard later.”

 

“Oh” he breathes “You’re getting fucked.”

 

“Good.” June smirks, planting a kiss on his lips. “Let me finish my workout so we can get out of here.”

 

June goes to leave but Nick blocks her. She’s caged between his arms, his palms flat on the wall next to her shoulders. She catches her breath and looks at him.

 

Something’s changed. His body language is primal. Possessive. Chest rising and falling quickly. He licks his lower lip. Voice a low growl.

 

“You’re getting fucked. Hard. But not until we discuss your behavior.”

 

June’s stomach twists with excitement and embarrassment.

 

Nick grabs her wrists and pins them to the wall above her head.

 

He kisses up her neck, mouthing over her ear. Voice low. Dominant. “You. Are in _BIG_ trouble.”

 

June’s heart races. _Oh my god, it’s happening._

 

“You have been very, very bad. Making me watch while other men touch you...Getting me _so hard_ for you.” He moves her hand down, so she can feel his huge erection straining through his gym shorts. She gasps. It feels so good. Jesus.

 

He continues, dark eyes locked on hers. Expression humorless. “You did that. Wasn’t very nice was it?”

 

Her eyes squeeze closed and she shakes her head. _It’s too good. Too hot._

 

“And _worst_ of all. You’ve been keeping secrets from me.”

 

June drags her dazed eyes to his.

 

Nick raises his eyebrows, nodding at the severity of this infracion. “Should you keep secrets from your husband?”

 

She shakes her head, eyes shimmering with mischief.

 

“No. You shouldn’t. How am I supposed to fuck you right if you won’t tell me _everything_ you need. _EVERYTHING_ _you_ _want_ _me to do to you_.”

 

_Oh jesus, it’s happening._

 

“You’ve been dropping hints for weeks. But I want you to own it. You’d better fess up or you’re gonna be in worse trouble than you already are. You’re already getting punished for getting my cock so hard for you. Do we have to add secrets to the list?”

 

June’s breaths are coming hard now. Body on fire. Too turned on to move or respond. Heart beating entirely too fast. Everything hurts. Throbbing down there. Aching. She needs him so badly.

 

Nick’s lips ghost over her mouth, leaving sparks when they brush against hers. Whispering.

 

“You’ve... been... So...Fucking... Bad. What should I do about that?”

 

The words tumble out before she can stop them. A breathy whisper.

 

“You should spank me.”

 

“Fucking Christ.” Nick whispers under his breath. Eyes clenching shut. He swallows thickly. He presses his lips together for a few beats. He blows out a slow breath to center himself. She feels goosebumps rise on his arms. “Very good.” He whispers. “That was very good. I know that wasn’t easy.”

 

A smirk grows on his gorgeous mouth. He’s so fucking into it. Into her. She remembers what he said. That his ultimate kink is giving her what she wants. Her embarrassment vanishes.

 

She leans forward to kiss him. He moans into it.

 

Then suddenly he’s pulling her across the room. Sitting on the bench in the middle of the room. Pulling her across his lap, like he used to pull her into bed in his apartment.

 

_Oh my god it’s happening._

 

He caresses her ass gently, hot palms roaming up, down over the curves. Familiarizing himself.

 

“What’s your safe word?”

 

“Red.”

 

There’s a pause. Then a soft slap. Then another.

 

“Too hard?”

 

“I literally didn’t even feel that.” _Don’t get soft on me now. Fucking do it._

 

It takes him a minute to find the right intensity.

 

 **SMACK** june moans appreciatively. Her back arches in response. Pushing her up into his hand. She hears him bite his lip. Breath coming quick and tight. It’s perfect. Just a slight burn. Adrenaline, dopamine and endorphins course through her veins.

 

Having found the desired intensity, he sensually palms, kneads her soft flesh. She can feel him rock hard against her. His breathing is wrecked. He’s horny as fuck.

 

“Ready?”

 

She nods.

 

Nick’s left hand is flat on her back, spanking with his right. Starting softly. Speed and intensity escalating as he lectures her.

 

“From now on *smack* you will ask me for what you need *smack* _Especially_ if it’s Dirty. *smack* No more secrets. * **smack** * No more games. * **smack** * You will tell me your deepest fantasies and we will act them out together. * **smack** * Is that clear?  * **SMACK** * If you want me to spank you. * **SMACK** * For any reason. * **SMACK** * You tell me. * **SMACK** * I’ll spank you. * **SMACK** * Hard, easy, * **SMACK** * however you want it. * **SMACK** * Do you understand?”

 

“Yes sir.” She nods. Panting. Embarrassingly close to orgasm. It wouldn’t take much more. She could definitely get off just from this. The thought excites her. Making the flood between her legs even worse.

 

“Good. So we understand each other? When you want this for any reason - just ask. It’s not a big deal.”

 

June nods.

 

Nick doles out one last playful slap. * **SMACK***  “I didn’t hear you.”

 

June moans in pleasure. “Mmmmmm Yes Mr. Blaine. I’ll be more direct about my sexual needs and urges.”

 

“Very good.”

 

Nick strokes his hand lovingly over her backside, rubbing away the burn. He slides his hand between her legs. Pushing her shorts to the side. His breath catches as his fingers slip between her folds. He whispers “Jesus, christ June. You loved it. You filthy, naughty girl.”

 

He releases her- she leaves no time to return to reality.

 

Grabbing him by the shirt and pushing him violently against the wall. Kissing him ferociously. Nick moans into her mouth.

 

Kneeling quickly, she mouths over his cock, kissing him through his clothes. He whispers her name, fingers gripping into her hair. Eyes squeezing shut. His hips jerk toward her instinctively. Like he’s already over sensitive. Like he loved it too.

 

She jerks his gym shorts down and pulls his cock out. She blows him with more enthusiasm than she has for anyone ever. It’s like a violent hate fuck blow job. Totally out of control. Deep and fast. Twisting and pumping with her hand, sucking and swirling with her tongue.

 

Nick leans his head back against the wall. Both hands now in her hair. “June...oh my God…” he whispers. He’s trying not to thrust into her mouth. It’s not working.

 

She drops his cock from her mouth, kissing the soft dark hair of his lower abdomen to catch her breath. She takes him back in her mouth. She moves her hands around to his ass, grabbing and pulling his hips into a thrusting rhythm into her mouth. A strangled groan is torn from his throat. Followed by held breath and a bruising grip on her shoulder.

 

He stops her. Pulls her to standing roughly, hikes her legs around his waist and flips them so she’s pressed into the wall. Matching her ferocity with his. Pressing his hips into hers- rocking against her violently. Kissing her like she’s the only oxygen in the room.

 

He carries her to the counter, lifting her to sit on the edge. He rips her shorts down and off, spreading her legs wide apart with his hands. Pulling her hips to the edge. He sinks a finger, then two inside her. Groaning as her hot wetness surrounds him.

 

He watches her face as he fucks her with his hand. Thumb circling her clit. His expression desperate. Voice a shaky whisper. “You’re so fucking **wet**.”

 

“That’s all for you” she breathes back.

 

It’s fuel on the fire. He kisses her like he’s starving, like he can’t get enough of her. Long fingers pumping into her frantically. Moaning incessantly.

 

She whimpers in pleasure, grabbing at his shorts, trying to get his cock out again. It’s hard from this angle and she’s getting no help from him. He’s lost in his own world. Focused completely on her pleasure. Needing nothing for himself. But she uses her feet to finally scoot his shorts down his hips. She reaches between her legs, getting lubrication on her hand. She gets her hands on her prize, smoothing her essence over his cock, stroking him hard and fast.

 

They kiss frantically, moaning into each other. It’s too much. Feels too fucking good. The want- the need- too big. Frightening. Unbearable.

 

 **RED** she shouts, almost in tears.

 

Nick stops abruptly, confused. Hands on her face, eyes searching hers. “You ok? Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry.”

 

She shakes her head. “Fuck me. Fuck me please. Please.”

 

His face darkens as he understands her meaning.

 

She _needs_ him.

 

He flips her over roughly, taking her from behind. He fucks her _hard_. Slamming into her. Pulling her hips back into his thrusts. June holds the sink- bracing herself. Sounds of the wet impacts echoing in the small space. It’s perfect.

 

She looks up in the mirror- it’s the hottest thing she’s ever seen. The view she never got at the Globe.

 

Nick. Flushed. Forehead glistening with sweat. Mouth open slightly, breathing hard, face wrenched in pleasure. Eyes burning into hers. Fucking her like an animal. She’s coming. He’s coming too. They watch each other shatter with pleasure.

 

“Ah....ahh.....oh...my...God..NickNickNick **NICK**!”

 

He groans, eyes clenching closed -climax ripping through him. Gripping the back of her shirt with his free hand - over the edge too.

 

“..Mmm…. **June…**. **Oh** **God**.... **....**. **Oh** ... **FUCK**..”

 

When she comes back to herself, his head is pressed to her back. They’re panting. He kisses her back. Loosens his grip on her hips and waist but keeps his hands on her. Breathing deeply.

 

She pulls free and turn around, into his arms.

 

They kiss sweetly. Slowly. Deeply. Touching each others faces.

 

He holds her in a tight embrace as their hearts slow down. Chests rising and falling together.

 

Once they’ve cooled down he kisses her forehead. “You ok?”

 

“Oh my God. Not just ok. That was the best sex of my life. We just acted out my deepest fantasy. That is literally what I think of when I touch myself. Every fucking night.”

 

He raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

 

She nods.

 

He smiles. Bites his lower lip. “Did it go like it was supposed to?”

 

“It was perfect. That will be my go-to fantasy for the rest of my life. I’m glad that’s off the bucket list. It’s so cool that you’re open to trying new things. Next up: sushi!”

 

Nick winces in polite disgust. “I will **never** try sushi. That's a hard limit.”

 

She kisses his lips. “Baby you’ve gotta be loud more often. That was the hottest thing I’ve ever heard.”

 

He smiles and nods. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He sighs. “Speaking of. There is one problem.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

He shakes his head. “These walls are paper thin. I can hear the hand dryers from across the room. The whole gym probably heard us.”

 

She considers this. Face serious. “We have to change gyms.”

 

He laughs and nods again. “Yeah. Probably.”

 

“You need a new trainer anyway. She’s too handsy.”

 

“You too.”

 

“Fuck. Seriously though. This is gonna be awkward.”

 

“Walk of shame.”

 

“Let’s wait awhile. People have to leave at some point.”

 

“Well we had a good workout, we could shower.”

 

“I’ll wash you, you wash me?”

 

“Mmmm…” He growls and steps closer. “You want to go again?”

 

“Always.”

 

“Good. Me too. Get your ass in the shower.”

 


	11. Delayed Gratification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June has a new project.

Nick’s forces his eyes to focus on the blinking cursor in front of him. 

 

He’s on the couch, answering work emails on his laptop. Eyes glossed over. Bored. He pauses to yawn and rub his eyes with the heels of his hands. Shaking his head. He takes a sip of coffee. The coffee isn’t working. He tries to focus. If he can just finish these up, he has the rest of the weekend off. 

 

Then suddenly his brainstem alerts him to something critical. Something in his peripheral vision. A code red. An emergency. He’s instantly awake. Fully conscious. 

 

His eyes snap up, confirming his suspicion. 

 

June. His gorgeous wife. Is dressed like a Victoria’s Secret model. 

 

A black lace bra, matching cheeky panties- displaying her soft curves in luscious erotic perfection. A matching garter belt is holding up thigh high black stockings. Something about the buckles and straps crossing her thighs and hips makes his blood pressure spike through the roof. 

 

She walks casually through the kitchen, face disinterested. Almost bored. As though nothing was amiss. As though she didn’t look like something out of playboy. He’d never been into lingerie. Until this very moment. Now he’s a devotee. Of whatever church this is. 

 

Nick swallows. Trying to keep his voice calm and even. “Special occasion?” 

 

June opens the fridge without looking at him. “That work thing is tonight.” 

 

His heart stops as she bends over to retrieve a seltzer from the bottom shelf, giving him a perfect view. He releases a held breath slowly. Losing control of his mind again as it slinks down dark, primal pathways. In his mind he’s already crossed the room to her, and taken her over the kitchen counter. Ripping the tantalizing fabric out of his way. Squeezing and kissing and sucking every bit of soft skin he can reach while he fucks her. _Slowly. So slowly._

 

He’s brought back to reality by the sound of the fridge closing. June is watching him with amusement. He swallows. Blinking briefly. Allowing his eyes to find hers. Holding her gaze. 

 

“My lover’s going to be there.” She says casually. 

 

Nick smirks. “Lucky guy.” Eyes amused, soaking in as much detail as he can. “This all for him?”

 

A smile plays at the corner of June’s mouth but she hides it with a shrug. “Yeah. I like getting him hot and bothered and then letting him fuck my brains out. He’s usually pretty chill but when he’s horny he fucks like a pagan sex god.”

 

She walks back to the bedroom and closes the door. 

 

She sits on the bed. Knowing he’ll be close behind.

 

Sure enough, she hears him lean against the door frame a few seconds later. The door creaks as he pushes it open slowly.

 

June straightens her stockings, taking extra time to fit the elastic garter about her thigh. Smoothing the lace below it. She zips on her knee high faux leather boots. Then she walks to her closet, pulling her chosen dress off the hanger. She steps in, slips it on- sauntering over to Nick. Holding her dress up around her breasts. Straps falling over her shoulders. “Can you zip me?” She asks, turning around. Nick lets out a shuddering breath and slides his hands up her sides. Stepping close and nuzzling her neck. Eyes closed, losing himself in the smell of her hair. She chuckles. “Nick. Zipper.” He nods and pulls back, zipping from just above her ass, all the way up the curve of her back. He returns his hands to her arms just as June breaks away. She gets her earrings from the dresser and puts them in with a smile. 

 

“Alright. Let’s go.”

 

————————-

 

They’re waiting for the elevator down the hall from their apartment. 

 

His eyes haven’t left her. 

 

She glances over, blushing and smirking when she sees his expression.  

 

“You’re staring.”

 

Nick nods confirmation. 

 

Seeing the blush on her cheeks as an encouragement, Nick steps closer. 

 

She can feel the electricity between them grow the closer he gets. It’s always there. A magnetic field that only gets more intense with time. 

 

June grabs him by his dress shirt and they start kissing. Within seconds she’s against the wall. He kisses her with his whole body- moving like they’re already in bed. Pressing her into the wall like it was a mattress. Grinding his hips into hers. June lifts a leg, wrapping her thigh around his back. His hand moves to pull it further up around him, hand sliding from her boot to the stocking to the skin under her dress. Hungrily squeezing her ass with a groan.

 

The elevator doors open behind them. Bell chiming. It’s Moira. Stopping by her apt after work to get ready for the same party. 

 

Nick steps back from the wall, letting June down. June pulls her dress down, catching her breath. “Oh! Hey Girl!” 

 

Moira clamps her hand firmly over her eyes. She shakes her head regretfully, looking mildly ill.

 

“I’m so sorry. “I forgot it was date night. I shouldn't have come anywhere near your apartment. My bad. That's on me.” 

 

“Wanna catch an Uber together? We can wait while you get ready” June offers. 

 

Moira shakes her head. “Nope. I interrupted. I’m sorry. Just ignore me. Pretend I’m not here. You do you.”

 

“See you over there!” June smiles and waves.

 

June turns to Nick, his eyes still smoldering. More so if that’s even possible. Darker. Heavier. Burning like midnight fire.

 

He grabs her wrist and pulls her inside the elevator.

 

As soon as the door shuts, Nick’s mouth is on hers. He grabs June’s ass, squeezing sensuously. 

 

He breaks the kiss. Breathing heavy. “Let’s stay here.”

 

June looks at him, eyes wide. “In the elevator?” She asks innocently.

 

He rolls his eyes. “ **Home**.” He says before kissing her harder. Like what he’s about to say is painfully hot to him.

 

“I’ve been thinking about tonight all week.”

 

“Me too.” June admits, smiling.

 

“ **I want you**. Fuck the party. Let’s go to bed.”

 

June bites her lip. He makes a convincing argument. Or rather... the part of him pressing into her makes a convincing argument. He whispers under his breath.

 

“Knowing what’s underneath this dress... I can’t take it.” He kisses her neck, muttering something about torture. 

 

He makes his way down her jaw to her mouth- kisses her mouth again, softly, then leans to her ear. Whispering words soft and slow- despite shaky fast breaths.

 

“I want to rip this dress off your perfect body. Throw you on the bed...tie you to the bed before I fucking destroy you with my mouth. Go down on you for hours. Get you off at least three times, then fuck you senseless. Fuck you- so slow- so good you scream for me.”

 

June is blushing hard despite herself. Heart pounding. Turning her head aside as he ravishes her neck. Knowing he’s going to leave marks. Biting her lip to concentrate.

 

“I have to get something from my office while we’re there.”

 

Nick looks at her and smiles, chest heaving, eyes hungry. “Lets get it and come right back. No small talk, no bullshit. In and out.” His predatory frenzy for her makes her question her resolve for just a second.

 

June kisses him one last time. Gently biting Nick’s lower lip -holding it between her teeth just a second before releasing it with a smile.

 

“Ok.”

 


	12. To submit, or not to submit- that is the question.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June teaches Nick the rules of a new game.

 

 

True to her word, June leads Nick straight to her office. 

 

He looks around her space- one he hadn’t seen before. Wandering over to her desk- covered with framed pictures of him, Holly and Hannah. He picks one up, an 8 x10 from Holly’s 3rd birthday party. A smile crosses his face. 

 

June, meanwhile, is setting the mood. Locking the door behind them. They shouldn’t be disturbed, the party is on a different floor. But it doesn't hurt to take precautions. Things are about to get weird. She leaves the lights off, lowering the blinds and cranking them shut. 

 

She wanders over to Nick, resting her chin on his shoulder and slipping her arms around his waist. He puts the picture down and hugs her arms tighter around him. “What do you need? Lets get it and get out of here.”

 

June smirks. _As you wish._

 

She turns Nick toward her. He raises an eyebrow and smiles, leaning in for a kiss. She places both palms on his suit jacket. Gently keeping him at a distance, *tsking* and shaking her head. 

 

“You told me to be more direct. With my urges. Do you remember that?” 

 

Nick nods. A smirk on his face. 

 

“Well tonight I want to be in charge. Completely. Do you understand?”

 

Nick nods again. 

 

June walks behind her desk and pulls a chair to the middle of the room, turning it toward Nick. She gestures toward it, and he smiles, taking a seat. She leans down to his ear, whispering sensuously. 

 

“You exist to give me pleasure. Your lips. Your cock. Your climaxes. They’re **mine**. Is that clear?”

 

Nick’s face flinches slightly- feeling blood flood south. All of his favorite memories involve June using him as her own personal fuck toy. 

 

June slips his jacket off his shoulders, folding it and placing it on her desk. She continues with his dress shirt. Unbuttoning and removing it slowly. Speaking as she works. 

 

“You will speak to me with respect. Call me mistress Osborne. You are not to touch me or yourself without permission. You will not come without permission. If you become uncomfortable say yellow. If you want to stop completely say red. If you are good, you will get rewards.” 

 

She takes his tie off last, walking behind him, cinching it tight around his wrists. Tying them to the back of the chair. 

 

June walks back in front of him. “If you are bad, you will be punished. If you’re _very_ good I’ll consider letting you come. Is that clear?”

 

Nick nods. Face serious. Into it. 

 

June smiles and leans in, kissing him softly. “Very good. That pleases me.” 

 

Nick hears himself moaning into her kiss. 

 

“Do you like kissing me?”

 

“Yes Ma’am.”

 

“Mmmm. Do you want **more**?”  

 

“Yes Ms. Osborne.” He mumbles back, breathing heavily despite his best efforts. 

 

She steps closer, straddling him. She settles on his lap. Warm and soft and heavy. Settling over his obvious discomfort. He knows what’s under the silk. He can feel it. How every curve of his fits into every curve of hers, even between several layers of fabric. The separation is torture. He strains up to meet her. Unable to stop his hips from rocking, searching for friction. Needing more of her. Wanting her with every fiber of his being.

 

June puts her forehead to his. “You like that?”

 

“Fuck yes” he whispers back.

 

“Does my pussy feel good on your cock?”

 

“Yes ma’am. So good.” The words pour out before he can stop them.

 

June smiles. “What do you like about it?”

 

His chest is heaving. “Wet. Warm. So wet.”

 

“Mmm… you like it wet?”

 

Nick’s wrists pull hard. He’d forgotten he was tied down. Shaking his head. Breathing hard. Like a caged animal. He looks up. Eyes burning into hers.

 

She continues. “....but there’s fabric between us. You can’t really feel **how wet** I am for you. How much I want you. Do you want to feel how wet I am for you?

 

“Yes.” He exhales hard against her lips. “Please.”

 

“Good love. So polite. So good for me.”

 

She stands. Removes his pants and boxers- he lifts his hips to help. She slides them over his knees, down his thighs and calves. Tossing them to the floor. 

 

She stands and waits for his eyes to find hers.

 

June unhooks the garter belt from her stockings, removing it and dropping it to the floor. 

 

She slides her thumbs under the waistband of her panties. Sliding down one corner. Then the other. Enjoying the blank expression and sheen of sweat and jaw clench it earns her. Down and off. Tossing them on top of his pants. 

 

She walks forward, straddling Nick’s lap again, carefully settling her bare skin on his, her folds surrounding his swollen cock. Skin to skin. Sitting perfectly still.

 

Nick sits up in the chair. Shifting his hips. Quickly finding it’s impossible to angle any closer to her entrance. He winces as he realizes she isn’t moving at all. After a few seconds a low guttural noise of frustration escapes his throat. Wrists straining against the restraint.

 

June keeps her hips frozen. Watching his face intently, smirking. Unhurried.

 

The wrinkle grows between his brows. “Untie me.” He rasps out.

 

June tsks. Shaking her head. “That’s a _demand_. People who are in charge make demands. Are you in charge right now?”

 

Nick glares at her. His expression a mix of anger and desperation. He grumbles. Shakes his head in exasperation. “Fine. But **move** June.” He grinds out.

 

June shakes her head and sighs. “I’m disappointed.”

 

She stands up. Nick groans at the loss of heat and contact. She picks her dress up off the floor, steps into it, zipping it up.  

 

“You’re a terrible sub. That’s two rules you’re breaking. Trying to take control, AND addressing me improperly. If you don’t want to play by the rules…..”

 

Nick sits up straighter. “Hey- don’t stop.”

 

June looks up innocently. “What do you need baby?”

 

“You. On me.”

 

“I **was** on you. Use your words.”

 

“Fuck me. Please. God, please fuck me. I want you so bad.” He breathes feverishly. Eyebrows knit together. “ **Need** you. Please.”

 

June smiles. “It pleases me when you beg. That’s very good. Since you’re being good, you get a reward. A little taste of what’s coming.”

 

June sits again and finally moves her hips. Grinding against him. Slipping her wet folds over his hard cock.

 

Nick’s forehead scrunches, eyes clenching shut, mouth open. Breathing in tiny shallow breaths.

 

He leans his head down into her chest, needing contact. Touch. His thighs tighten under hers. Wishing he could thrust up into her. Unsure how he’s so turned on just by this skin contact. He isn’t even inside her for Christ’s sake. Covered in goosebumps. Shuddering. Tight shallow breaths through clenched teeth. Embarrassingly close to getting off like this. Climax approaching. Wrists pulling hard against the restraints. Waves of pleasure closer and closer to the edge. So close. So close.

 

She stops moving suddenly and climbs off his lap.

 

His hips cant up to compensate, searching for friction as his eyes snap open. “No no no please don’t stop.”

 

June smirks victoriously, slipping her heels back on.

 

“This is your punishment for being _so naughty_ earlier.” She leans down, hands cupping his face. 

 

“If you want to keep playing... fix your attitude. Come find me. I’ll take care of you. That would please me. But don’t even think of finishing without me. That cock is mine. Your orgasms are mine. I’ll know. if you come without my permission, there will be severe consequences. Am I understood?”

 

She throws his clothes onto him, a pile covering his lap. She unties his hands. Heels clicking on the floor as she walks to the door.

 

Nick watches her go, face incredulous like a grounded teenager. He calls after her: “June!”

 

 She locks the handle and pulls it shut behind her. 

 


	13. Hers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick submits to June's desires

 

 

June finishes cleaning up in the bathroom. Fixing her hair, re-applying her pink lipstick. She decides to leave her garter belt and panties off for easier access later, tucking them into her purse. She smoothes her dress and nods approvingly at her reflection in the mirror. 

 

She exits the bathroom, surprised and concerned to see a large contingent of coworkers heading her way. Heading toward the offices. Laughing and talking loudly. 

 

_No one should be up here. The party is on a different floor. Shit._

 

She thinks of Nick. Praying he’s getting dressed. This could be incredibly awkward. 

 

“Hey!” June says, smiling and stepping in front of the group, blocking their path, bringing them to a stop. Moira hands her a glass of wine. “Brought you a drink!” “Thanks!” June smiles and gulps some down. 

 

Moira is mouthing “I tried to stop them.” June nods, pulling out her phone to see a string of missed calls and frantic texts from Moira warning her that people were looking for her.

 

_Moira: Where you at._

_Moira: Everyone wants to meet Nick._

_Moira: Where the hell are you two_

_Moira: They’re going to your office._

_Moira: Oh my god you’d better not be up there hooking up_

_Moira: June get your clothes on the whole office is on it’s way up_

_Moira: JUNE_

_Moira: WHAT THE FUCK PICK UP YOUR PHONE_

 

June texts Nick quickly. 

 

_June: Ppl coming GET DRESSED!!!_

 

Moira elbows her, bringing her back to reality. Gesturing at their co-worker who had asked June a question. June smiles and asks them to repeat. 

 

“How’s married life treating you?” They ask again.

 

June shrugs. “Good. Nice. Stable. You know.”

 

“Yeah we wanted to meet your husband, Moira said you were probably showing him your office.” 

 

June nods “Yeah he went to the bathroom. I’m not sure where he is.” Whipping out her phone and frantically texting him again. 

 

_June: OMG where are you_

_June: Everyone’s up here get out of there!!!!_

_June: Ppl comming to the office!!!_

 

Moira elbows her sharply, gesturing behind her.  “Nick! Hey!” Moira says.

 

June sighs with relief as Nick joins the circle next to her. Thankful their first impression of him wouldn’t be naked tied to a chair.

 

June looks over, laughing inwardly. He’s a hot gorgeous mess. Shirt and tie rumpled. Hair mussed beyond fixing. Cheeks flushed.

 

Moira’s looking him up and down too. “Jesus what’s wrong with you? Pick up a heroin habit?”

 

Nick glances at June and nods. “Something like that.” 

 

Moira follows, eyes darting between them. “What?”

 

The circle looks at June. 

 

“He’s quitting smoking.” She blurts out. Hiding her blushing cheeks behind her wine glass. ”It’s not going well.”

 

“What, cold turkey?”

 

“I need more and she won’t let me have any.”

 

“Withdrawal. Yikes. I did that once. Not fun. It’s way easier to taper slowly.”

 

June shrugs. “We decided I’d be in control of when he got more.”

 

Moira chastises her. “Damn, you’re a task master.” Their friend chimes in. “We all know you’re a control freak at work… but looks like you’re a disciplinarian at home too, huh?”

 

Nick nods with a serious expression, still glaring at June. “You have no idea how hard it is. She’s a cruel mistress.” 

 

June chokes on her drink. Thankful she has the wine to blame for her burning red cheeks. _That word from his mouth is the hottest thing I’ve ever heard. Oh my God he called me mistress. Oh shit, it’s happening._

 

Moira rolls her eyes, addressing Nick directly. Clearly concerned about him. “Come on, I have some smokes in my car.”

 

Nick shakes his head. “Thanks. But June has what I need.” 

 

Moira looks at her. “Come on, it’s the weekend. Give the poor man what he needs.”

 

“Fine.” June says, turning to Nick. “You’ve done well today. You deserve a reward. I’ll make an exception this once. But you’ll behave yourself from now on, ok?”

 

A gorgeous smirk warms the corner of his mouth. “Yes ma’am.”

 

June glances over at Moira, who has both eyebrows up now. Clearly realizing that this lighthearted banter was in fact, not about cigarettes.

 

Moira downs her wine and leaves to get more. Giving herself an excuse to retreat from their date night shenanigans as quickly as possible. 

 

June excuses herself from the group and heads toward the elevator. Nick escorts her, hand on her low back. They round the corner and the voices from her coworkers grow quieter.

 

She yelps in surprise when Nick pulls her into a broom closet.  He backs her against the door, boxing her in with hands on either side of her, lips an inch from hers.

 

“I’m sorry.”  

 

“For what?”

 

“Touching you without permission.”

 

June nods. “That was very naughty.”

 

Nick nods, lips hovering next to hers. “But if I don’t kiss you soon, I’m gonna lose it.”

 

”What should we do about that?”

 

”I’ll do anything. Just tell me how to please you. God I need you so fucking bad.”

 

June smiles with delight. Glad he still wants to play her dominatrix game. “You’re a patient man. You have excellent control. I think you’d be fine. But since you’re being so good, you may kiss me.” She grabs his shirt, pulling him in for a slow sensuous kiss. Nick moans thankfully into it. His hands move to caress her, but he checks himself. He hasn’t been invited to touch her yet. 

 

His lips break away to whisper “God, I want you so bad.” He presses his palms to the door on either side of her, kissing her again deeply. Grateful for this small permission.

 

“How bad?” She whispers against his lips, eyebrow quirking up. 

 

“So bad.” He murmurs back, intensity of his kiss ramping up, taking her breath away.

 

June leans to his ear, putting on her velvety dominatrix voice. “Do you need to come, baby? Is that why you came and got me?” Her hand creeps down slowly, palm running up and down his thigh. Purposefully avoiding his straining erection. Nick’s expression is desperate. A deep groan escapes Nick’s throat, eyes clenching shut and brows knitting together. 

 

“Awww…you do, don’t you?” She murmurs, nodding sympathetically. “Does it hurt down there?” 

 

June puts both hands on his cheeks. She watches until his eyes open and he focuses on her. “If you behave yourself I’ll let you come soon. I’m going to make you feel better. But I want you to keep your eyes on mine for the rest of the night. You’re always hiding your gorgeous face from me. I wanna watch you come tonight. I want that more than anything.” 

 

Nick laughs, muscles tense. He’d been ready to perform an act on her. Do something TO her. He hates doing nothing. It’s like torture when all he wants is to touch her. But he can’t say no. He nods.

 

“Good. Look at me.”

 

Nick leans his weight on both hands. Lips pressed together. He opens his eyes slowly. Moving them to hers again. Smoldering with want.

 

“Very good.” She smiles. 

 

Nick feels June’s hands on his belt buckle. He looks down and watches as June undoes his belt, clinking loudly. She holds his dark gaze as she unbuttons and unzips his pants, slipping her hand into his shorts and surrounding him with her hand. _Jesus Christ, he is rock hard._ She tries not to let her expression change as her heartbeat races and the flood between her legs worsens.

 

Her eyebrow quirks up. “Is this for me?” 

 

He nods. Expression dark with want. 

 

 “It feels good. You feel good in my hands. This pleases me.”

 

She strokes him slowly, watching his jaw muscles tense with pleasure. 

 

“You like that?” She breathes.

 

He nods, brows clenching together, eyelids sinking lower.

 

She tsks, removing her hand from his shorts. Drinking in his pained expression. 

 

She shimmies his shorts down his hips. She spits into her palm, rubbing the flat lubricated surface over his sensitive tip, while stroking his shaft lazily with her left hand. 

 

“I asked you a question.”

 

Nick’s eyes are closed now. “Feels good.” He breathes. 

 

“Eyes open.”

 

His eyes open, finding hers. 

 

June murmurs “This is payback for forcing me to watch you during oral. That was very very hard to do. Do you understand that now?” Nick groans, wincing and biting his lip before nodding tightly. 

 

She drops his cock. Face reassuring. “Very good. See I told you. You have excellent control. I know this isn’t easy but you’re doing so well.” She plants kisses on his cheeks and forehead. “Did you like that?” 

 

Nick’s muscles are tensed. “Yes, mistress, thank you.” 

 

 “Keep your hands on the wall.” She pushes his pants and underwear further down off his thighs. She drops to a squat, removing his shoes and helping him out of his clothes. 

 

She takes his penis in her hand, looking up at him with a smile. Nick pulls in a shaky breath. Knowing what’s coming. Not sure if he can handle any more of this slow torture. 

 

She gives him a few slow strokes with her hand before licking the tip with a smile. “You’re being _so_ good.” She slides her lips around him, he draws a harsh inhale between clenched teeth. “June. God. Mmmmmm. Fuck that feels so good.”

 

“You taste so good, Nick. I love having your cock in my mouth. I think about it all the time.”

 

She hears his fist slam into the wall with a stifled groan. She begins working him with her mouth. Unable to see his gorgeous face but enjoying the held breath, the shift in his posture.

 

She plants tiny kisses on his thighs to give him a break. Going in for round two once his breathing evens out. Working him harder. Drawing louder moans and whimpers this time. Tasting salty pre cum dripping from his tip. Nick lowers his head to the wall muttering a string of unintelligible curses under his breath. June drops his cock. 

 

“Have you learned who’s in charge?” 

 

He’s frozen. Panting heavily. He nods.

 

She stands between his arms and kisses his lips gently. “Who’s in charge?”

 

“You are, mistress.” He whispers.  

 

"That's right." She smiles. "Touch me. I want you to know how much I want you." 

 

He holds her gaze, right hand moving between her thighs, under her dress. Hands somehow still so gentle despite his growing desperation. June’s a mess. Swollen and slick. Her nectar wetting her inner thighs making them slick and slippery.

 

”This all for me?” He asks

 

June nods helplessly. “I want you, Nick.”

 

His gentles caresses are so good, she's gripping his dress shirt for balance as her knees grow weak. She wants him so badly she can't wait any longer. She kisses him, begging. “Fuck me, Nick.”

 

He takes control instantly, lifting her dress to her waist, picking her up by the thighs.

 

Within seconds her back is pressed into the cold concrete, legs wrapped around his back. He’s pushed inside her and his hips pound into her mercilessly. Kissing her frantically. Fucking her like they only have five minutes to live. Moaning as his speed and power escalate. Giving himself to her completely. June moans in pleasure, gripping his dark hair and his strong shoulders, letting this man please her. "Harder please please." “Oh June. Oh God.” The sounds of their ecstacy drive her to her climax.

 

Her hands fist his dress shirt, mouth falling open against his, breath held, paralyzed as blinding pleasure wracks through her.

 

Nick stills his hips, kissing her through it. Pushing sweaty hair away from her face. “So fucking beautiful when you come.” He mutters before kissing her again.

 

“Ask me if **you** can come.” June whispers. “I want you to. I want to watch you come."

 

His eyes lock on hers. Brows clenched together. Clearly already close. Desperation in his gaze making her wonder if it’s too much. Too intimate. Then she hears it.

 

“Please, mistress.” 

 

“Please what?”

 

“I want to come for you.”

 

“Oh, Nick.” June whispers, open mouth against his. Hands going to his face. He continues, words pouring out of him, brows knit together. “Please. I want to come. Like this. Inside you” He begs.

 

“Tell me you’re mine.”

 

“Unnnhhhhh” he moans, forehead pressed to hers. Desperate. Broken. “Yours. I’m yours.”

 

“Come for me, Nick. Come for me.”

 

He's moving. Thrusting harder, harder, harder, unable to stop. 

 

A groan starts, so sweet and desperate-  but its cut short as a blinding climax knocks the air from his lungs. His fingers dig hard into her hips.

 

Nick keeps his gaze locked on June’s as long as he can before the intensity of his pleasure forces his eyes shut tightly. His brows collapse together in silent bliss. Nick presses his forehead against hers.

 

After the first tidal wave passes he’s moaning. Deep and delicious. June holds his face in her hands. Sshhhing and soothing him. Kissing the sounds from his lips. Recognizing that she’d never seen him come this hard. She’d been edging him for hours. It must be incredibly intense. She helps him through it. He kisses her slowly as he comes down. 

 

They sit against the wall after. Shoulder to shoulder. Heads leaning against the wall. Catching their breath.

 

June hears him suppress a laugh.

 

“What?” She looks over, smiling.

 

“Nothing.” He says, smirking and shaking his head.

 

“What … sharing what’s on your mind too intimate for you?”

 

Nick runs his hands over his face. “That was….SO fucking good.”

 

“Yea.” She smiles. “For me too.”

 

“It’s never been like this with anyone else.”

 

She turns, looking at him. 

 

“I know. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story is complete for now. Hope you enjoyed it! If you have ideas you want to see come find me on tumblr @dystopiandramaqueen Thank you for reading and commenting!


End file.
